bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gentleman
The Gentleman is an entity controlling near-limitless amounts of resources, be it currency, advanced technology, scientists, doctors, soldiers, etc. He has supported a number of organizations over the years and financed several groups for various, shadowy purposes. He also managed to ressurect Sadow Yatsumaru after his death, proceeding to supply and employ him to wage a war against Soul Society so he can, effectively, back both and win the favour of the victor. Appearance He takes the form of a middle-aged man around his forties or fifties, with short, brown hair which has greyed due to aging and slight wrinkles starting to show. His eyes, oddly enough, glow blue and appear cybernetic. He often wears expensive suits and tuxedos to appear very rich and noble. Personality The Gentleman is, perhaps, the single-most manipulative man in the entire series, if not closest to it. Even more so than the Demonic ruler Bael, who is exceedingly cunning and manipulative. This is expressed by the fact that while Bael manipulates often for his own amusement, he is merely toying with others. Whereas, the Gentleman has a goal in mind, albeit it's unknown if the goal he states (which is the protection, preservation, and advancement of Humans and Souls), is even authentic. Much like Aizen, the Gentleman is capable of making long-term goals that span hundreds of years, such as the Death's Head Operation, which has multiple steps going from the creation of the Red Death, to the ressurection of Sadow, to the staging of the Death's Head - Soul Society War. This plan spanned hundreds of years in development and production, and each person involved has been influenced by the Gentleman in some way, be it Sadow's Hellblade replacement or the Red Death's induction. Very contrast to the first, generally most-manipulative villain in the series; Sosuke Aizen, the Gentleman almost never smiles or shows amusement toward anything, always keeping a stern, business-like approach to all situations. He seems fond of some human pleasures, however, such as expensive foods, cigars/cigarettes, and alcohols (mainly Scotch). He can be seen often with a small glass of ice-filled Scotch in one hand and a Dunhill cigarette in another. His favourite food is either spaghetti or rare steak. The Gentleman doesn't hold much value to human life and, if so, doesn't express it. He makes attempts to keep his "investments" alive for future use-only, not for any sentimental or civil purpose other than that. He sees Sadow as highly valuable, and makes it clear that once he is dead and his body retrieved, he is to be given a brain implant which regulates a minimal amount of direct control over Sadow from the Gentleman's personal "office" area. He is also rather fond and proud of what he manages to produce, namely the Death's Head Legion, an army directly under Sadow's control that manages to rival Aizen's Arrancar army in size, at least. At the same time, the Gentleman can be rather annoyed when plans don't go exactly as he wants them to, such as when an outside force interferes. He is only shown to be truly, outright angered when a plan goes devastatingly wrong, even if it can be redone or fixed, due to all the time and resources put into it. He also shows a bit of irritation at his own lack of battle-prowess and inability to compete in real fighting himself, having to survey battles safely from his office. The Gentleman has past history with Troy. Apparently, both were friends in their pasts but events lead to them going separate ways. Troy emphasizes how he's wanted to take down the Gentleman, who he refers to as "Charles", for quite some time. Both are, apparently, over 10,000 years old. It is suggested Charles is the Gentleman's real name, though he himself prefers not to be called it anymore as he is a "different man then (I) was than." His rivalry with Troy is very strong, going deep into the Gentleman's core. The Gentleman, apparently, feels like Troy, who was able to excel at anything he tried the first time around, was gifted at birth whereas he had to work hard and adopt a very cold and cynical detachment to sentimentality to get where he was. During the Gentleman and Troy's confrontation after the Battle of Soul Society, he momentarily lost his cool and insulted Troy out of envy of his gifts of natural excellency, whereas Troy was surprised to see the Gentleman showing off what he truly thought for even a moment. Realizing what he had just said, the Gentleman regained his composure and took leave lest he say anything more. Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Male